O FIM
by Miyu Amamyia
Summary: O fim da Segunda Guerra bruxa se aproxima e a última batalha se inicia. Logo, logo, a Profecia se cumprirá e quem será que sobreviverá? Harry Potter ou Lord Voldemort? Chegou a hora de o destino decidir. Contém spoilers do 6º livro.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** O Fim

**Autora: **Miyu Amamyia

**Beta: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn – valeu, Sam!!!  
**Classificação**: PG-13

**Casais:** Gen – Sem casais.

**Resumo:** O fim da Segunda Guerra bruxa se aproxima e a última batalha se inicia. Logo, logo, a Profecia se cumprirá e quem será que sobreviverá? Harry Potter ou Lord Voldemort? Chegou a hora de o destino decidir. Contém spoilers do 6º livro.  
**Disclaimer: **Nenhum personagem me pertence. São todos da tia Rowling (por enquanto...).O que é meu é essa história, ok?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry olhou para Voldemort e viu que a guerra finalmente seria decidida. Depois de um ano de viagens e investigações, conseguira achar a taça de Hufflepuff, a qual havia destruído, e descobrira a sexta Horcrux, a varinha de Rowena Ravenclaw, que já não existia mais. Hermione fora de uma enorme ajuda na descoberta da sexta Horcrux e seu paradeiro, assim como o da taça. Ginny também ajudara, fazendo pesquisas na biblioteca de Hogwarts. Mesmo sem Dumbledore, a escola reabrira sob a direção de Minerva McGonagall. Poucos alunos retornaram, mas, como Hagrid dissera, enquanto houvesse um aluno interessado em aprender, as portas de Hogwarts estariam abertas a esse aluno.

O último ano fora intenso, repleto de descobertas e novas amizades, além de muito aprendizado. E ele começara com a abertura dos dois testamentos de Dumbledore. Um era o oficial, que deveria ser entregue ao Ministério e que doava toda a fortuna do diretor a Hogwarts e Remo Lupin, além de Abeforth Dumbledore, irmão do diretor. Ele também nomeava Harry como novo dono de Fawkes e dava ao garoto a penseira, as memórias e os estudos de Dumbledore sobre as Horcruxes. O outro testamento era destinado à Ordem da Fênix. Esse era realmente interessante. Nele, estava registrada a inocência de Severus Snape em relação ao assassinato de Dumbledore. Segundo o falecido diretor, Snape deveria fazer o trabalho do jovem Malfoy, para que o mesmo pudesse ser convencido a se juntar à Ordem, coisa que ocorrera depois de alguns incidentes. Depois da fuga de Lucius Malfoy, que ocorrera no meio de julho, o corpo do Comensal e de sua esposa Narcisa foram encontrados na biblioteca de Malfoy Manor, ambos vítimas da Avada Kedavra e, sobre a Mansão, a Marca Negra flutuava sombria. Um mês depois, Draco Malfoy aparecera na Toca no meio da madrugada, pedindo para se juntar a Ordem da Fênix e vingar seus pais. Um pouco antes da abertura de Hogwarts, Snape aparecera com informações valiosas para a Ordem. Datas e lugares de ataques, nomes de Comensais, objetos mágicos que Voldemort estava atrás. Indiretamente, ele ajudara Harry com as Horcruxes.

A muito custo, Ron conseguira convencer a Sra.Weasley para que o ruivo acompanhasse Harry em sua jornada. Depois de muito choro a Sra.Weasley aceitara a decisão dos garotos. Hermione tivera o mesmo trabalho com seus pais, mas também conseguira impor sua vontade. Quando chegara a hora de partir em busca das Horcruxes que faltavam, Draco Malfoy surpreendeu a todos quando dissera que acompanharia o trio. Depois de muita discussão, Harry aceitara a contragosto a nova, porém indesejada, companhia. Outra coisa que causara muita surpresa fora a descoberta de que R.A.B. era na verdade Regulus Alexander Black, irmão mais novo de Sirius. Em um diário, ele contava que, junto a Monstro, ele fora até a caverna e pegara o medalhão de Slytherin e, graças à poção, o elfo enlouquecera. O último registro do diário era a narração da destruição da Horcrux e a descrição do feitiço usado. O registro datava do dia da morte de Regulus.

Em sua busca pela taça e pela varinha de Ravenclaw, Harry conhecera metade da Europa e da Ásia, estivera em lugares onde sequer imaginara poder um dia visitar. A cada lugar um novo amigo, a cada novo amigo um novo aliado. Aliados esses que agora estavam lutando pelo lado da Luz. Harry recebera a ajuda de Victor Krum para chegar ao lugar onde estava a taça e alguns dos objetos aos quais Voldemort estava procurando. Surpreendentemente, eles estavam sob a guarda de um arqueólogo bruxo, tio do jogador, para a sorte deles. O velho era mais louco e paranóico que Moody e só com muito sacrifício o grupo conseguira a Horcrux e os objetos. Eles consistiam em um sabre que cortava almas em vez de carne, um pergaminho egípcio contendo um feitiço antigo e um anel que pertencera a Morgana, irmã do rei Artur. O sabre, agora na cintura de Harry, era a única coisa que mataria Voldemort.

A varinha de Ravenclaw fora mais difícil de encontrar. Ela fora escondida em um templo isolado, no meio do monte Fugi, no Japão. A varinha estava guardada por dragões, explosivins, esfinges, manticores, além de diversos feitiços. Havia também a jovem guardiã, controlada pela Maldição Império. Kay Satori tinha um poder incrível, mas, com um feitiço, desconhecido dos grifinórios, usado por Malfoy conseguiram derrubar a jovem. Mas, ainda assim, tiveram de se livrar do feitiço que protegia a varinha. O feitiço, segundo Malfoy, faria com que a pessoa atingida fosse acometida por delírios que a fariam atacar seus companheiros. Como o garoto sabia disso? Ele não quis falar. O tal feitiço fora difícil de anular, mas, uma vez sem ele, fora fácil destruir a Horcrux. Sem ela, a Império que agia sobre Kay foi anulada. A oriental contara que, quando tinha seis anos de idade, um jovem aparecera no templo onde e, antes que pudesse reagir, ele a havia enfeitiçado. Isso havia acontecido há 12 anos e tudo o que sabia sobre o homem é que se chamava Quirrell.

Agora só faltava a cobra. Ou pelo menos era o que pensaram. Durante o caminho de volta à Inglaterra, Hermione começara a listar as Horcrux destruídas. O diário de Riddle, o anel de Slytherin, o medalhão, a taça de Hufflepuff, a varinha de Ravenclaw. Faltavam dois pedaços da alma de Voldemort. Raciocinando, um fora destruído na noite em que o casal Potter morrera. O outro habitava o atual corpo de Voldemort e devia ter pertencido a Nagini algum dia, uma vez que a cobra não desgrudava de seu mestre. Dumbledore estava errado quanto à cobra. O próprio Lord das Trevas era a última Horcrux. E Harry Potter estava diante dele agora.

Harry olhou rapidamente em volta. Apesar de estarem em menor número, os guerreiros da Luz estavam conseguindo vencer os Comensáis da Morte. Kay e Krum, juntamente com Malfoy, estavam fazendo um grande estrago nas forças do Lord. Malfoy lutava com a fúria da vingança e agora duelava com sua tia Bellatrix. Remus se atracava com Greyback, enquanto Ron, Hermione e Gina duelavam com Comensais e Snape lutava com três Comensais ao mesmo tempo. A grande surpresa se dera quando Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini decidiram lutar pelo lado da Ordem. Quanto a Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle, eles jaziam mortos no campo de batalha por terem feito a escolha errada. O que antes foram os jardins de Hogwarts, agora era um enorme campo de batalha. Havia corpos por todo lado, o cheiro pútrido de carne queimada e sangue – o cheiro da morte – tomava conta do lugar. O castelo ainda estava de pé, mas era possível ouvi-lo rangendo em suas bases. Harry colocou a mão no bolso, verificando se o sabre ainda estava lá. O rapaz tremeu levemente quando um vento frio passou por ele. Já não se sentia capaz de tremer de medo do homem – se é que aquela criatura poderia ser chamada de homem – a sua frente. Não depois de tudo o que passara. Não depois de tê-lo enfrentado tantas vezes. Não tendo matado tanta gente quanto o garoto havia matado em batalha. Mas aquilo era uma guerra. Uma guerra que acabaria agora.

- Pronto para morrer, Potter? – Voldemort sorriu com escárnio.

- Eu ia lhe perguntar a mesma coisa, **Tom.** – Harry sublinhou a última palavra com desprezo.

- Vou lhe dar uma última chance moleque – o Lord estreitou os olhos. – Junte-se a mim e poupo você e seus amiguinhos. Mesmo tendo matado minha cobra e todos aqueles servos.

- Nunca – Harry apertou com força o sabre em seu bolso. Matar Nagini fora somente uma precaução. – Se você não notou, Voldemort, eu destruí uma a uma suas Horcruxes. A taça, o diário, o medalhão, a varinha o anel. Um pedaço de sua alma se foi, quando tentou me matar e o que resta está nesse corpo deformado.

- Seu fedelho maldito! – os olhos de Voldemort brilharam de um jeito maníaco. – Vai pagar por isso! _Avada Kedavra_ – o Lord lançou a maldição.

No mesmo instante, Harry lançou a Última Dança dos Deuses. Era esse o nome do feitiço contido no antigo pergaminho egípcio. Era uma maldição letal, há muito esquecida. Os bruxos do Antigo Egito a usaram por muito tempo, até seu uso ser proibido pelo perigo que representava, uma vez que, como a Avada, não podia ser evitada e seu uso passou a ser descontrolado.

Os dois feitiços se chocaram com força e Harry viu o mesmo feitiço de três anos atrás ocorrer. A gaiola dourada se formou e a conta de luz começou a oscilar, se aproximando ora do rapaz, ora do Lord. Harry aproveitou a chance e, a muito custo, manteve a varinha em uma só mão, sem quebrar o feitiço, e retirou o sabre do bolso. Voldemort arregalou os olhos viperinos em reconhecimento e sibilou com ódio:

- Ora, seu moleque maldito! Você irá pagar caro por ter me atrapalhado tanto.

Antes que o Lord das Trevas rompesse a ligação entre as varinhas, Harry lançou a arma. O sabre zuniu no ar e não deu tempo de Voldemort desviar, uma vez que continuava preso pela varinha. A lâmina penetrou fundo no coração do Lord. Harry rompeu bruscamente a ligação e correu até Voldemort, que, paralisado pela surpresa e pela magia do sabre, não pode reagir. O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu pegou no cabo da arma e perpassou sua lâmina diagonalmente, destruindo o que restava da alma de Lord Voldemort. O rapaz se afastou do corpo daquele que há poucos minutos era o homem mais temido da Inglaterra bruxa nas últimas décadas. Durante o breve duelo, a ligação entre as varinhas e a destruição do Lord, Harry havia deixado de ouvir tudo o que se passava ao seu redor. Agora, o som de gritos, vindos de Comensáis agonizantes, o barulho de trovões, todo aquele barulho chegou a seus ouvidos de uma só vez. Ele sentiu gotas de chuva caindo sobre si, lavando aquele campo de batalha que outrora fora uma escola. Havia acabado. Finalmente, tudo havia acabado. Uma música linda começou a ser ouvida e Fawkes começou a sobrevoar o lugar. Era o canto da vitória. A música da fênix foi penetrando no coração de cada aliado, cada membro da Ordem da Fênix e uma a um, os últimos Comensáis foram caindo. Em vez de urros de vitória, só o canto de Fawkes e o barulho da tempestade eram ouvidos. O silêncio dos vencedores era o sinal de respeito pelos que haviam morrido. Pais, irmãos, sobrinhos, afilhados, amigos. Tantos mortos!

Harry se deixou cair, exausto, no chão. Apesar do alívio de ter acabado, ele se sentia aos pedaços. Matara tanta gente, mesmo que fossem Comensais. Tirara a vida de seres humanos! Deitado no chão, ao lado do corpo de Voldemort, Harry olhou para o castelo. Foi quando ele sentiu que não podia permanecer ali. Aquele era um lugar cheio de memórias, muitas dolorosas. Tudo em que Harry havia se negado a pensar veio de volta a sua mente com a agilidade de um raio. A morte de Dumbledore, o rosto de cada um dos que havia matado, os corpos de amigos ao chão, Sirius. Não podia permanecer ali. Em todo lugar onde pensava, memórias dolorosas apareciam. Por toda a Inglaterra havia memórias que o perseguiriam. Principalmente ali, em Hogwarts, o lugar da última batalha, o lugar onde Dumbledore e tantos outros haviam morrido. O rapaz sentiu um peso morno em seu ombro e não precisou olhar para saber que era Fawkes.

- Me leva daqui, Fawkes – Harry pediu, a voz rouca. – Me leva pra longe daqui – sussurrou, antes de desmaiar.

Quando procuraram pelo corpo do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, tudo o que encontraram foi uma pena de fênix, ao lado do corpo de Voldemort. Depois de dias de busca por toda a Inglaterra, uma carta de Harry Potter foi entregue ao Ministério. O agora Herói-Que-Venceu pedia um tempo. Um tempo da imprensa, das homenagens. Um tempo do mundo. Por vários anos, a comunidade bruxa se perguntou o que acontecera com Harry Potter. Várias lendas ao estilo sebastianista**(1)** foram criadas e a carta virou documento histórico, citado em diversos livros de História da Magia. Hoje, dez anos depois da Última Batalha, o mundo brinda a Harry Potter.

---- End ----

N/a: ACABEI!!!!! Putz, eu devo ter um problema. Eu iniciei essa fic em 06/01/07 e acabei em 14/06/07. Seis MESES PARA FAZER UMA FIC CURTA DESSE JEITO!!! Isso é mal, muito mal. Vamos às notitas:

**(1)Sebastianismo** - O Sebastianismo foi um movimento místico-secular que ocorreu em Portugal na segunda metade do século XVI como conseqüência da morte do rei D. Sebastião na Batalha de Alcácer-Quibir, em 1578. Por falta de herdeiros, o trono português terminou nas mãos do rei Filipe II da rama espanhola da casa de Habsburgo. Basicamente é um messianismo adaptado às condições lusas e depois nordestinas. Traduz uma inconformidade com a situação política vigente e uma expectativa de salvação, ainda que miraculosa, através da ressurreição de um morto ilustre. Apesar do corpo do rei ter sido removido para Belém, o povo nunca aceitou o fato, divulgando a lenda de que o rei encontrava-se ainda vivo, apenas esperando o momento certo para volver ao trono e afastar o domínio estrangeiro.

**(2)** Se você gostou desse fic, eu tenho pretensão de fazer uma continuação dela. Só que tem uma coisa: certas coisas serão vocês, leitores, que vão decidir. Para mais detalhes, dêem uma olhada na minha homepage, cujo link está lá no meu profile. Quem não quiser ir lá, vá para miyu(traço)amamyia(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com. Os detalhes estão lá. Beijos!! E prometo que, assim que esses detalhes forem decididos, eu iniciarei a fic e postarei os capítulos, o mais rápido possível.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, pessoal, a questão é a seguinte: as continuações da fanfic devem ser hetero ou slash? Serão duas continuações, uma falando dos dez anos que se passaram e o que onde Harry estava e o que fez nesse tempo e a outra é falando do que acontece depois que ele retorna, exatamente dez anos depois da Última Batalha. As três fanfics formarão uma trilogia chamada **FIM, RECOMEÇO E RETORNO**. As opções são as seguintes:  
**1** - As duas continuações serão ambas slash, sendo que uma será Harry/Draco e a outra Harry/Personagem Original (homem).  
**1.1** - Ambas poderão ser mpreg ou apenas uma delas, mas nada de mudança de personalidade. É legal na fanfic dos outros, mas fica estranho nas minhas. Ou seja, nada de Draco ou Harry submissos. Pode ser que um deles esteja mais agressivo, mas nada de submissão.  
**1.2** - Slash normal, nada de mpreg.  
**2** - Uma slash e a outra hetero. Uma seria Harry/Personagem Original (mulher) e a outra Harry/Draco (vou persistir nesse casal).  
**3** - Totalmente hetero. No caso, seria Harry/Personagem Original (mulher) e Harry/Gina

Essa são as propostas. Vocês tem até o fim do mês para opnar. Para isso, podem colocar sua opnião aqui ou votar na enquete no forum da Aliança 3 Vassouras .O link é **http / forum3v . speedserv . com / viewtopic . php? p 97734 # 97734** .Retirem os espaços. E a corrida começa.


End file.
